


When Sherlockians Bake

by Calmonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmonix/pseuds/Calmonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six murders mean a very happy Sherlock, even if the case is too easy to guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sherlockians Bake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a story based on my friend BoxOfScraps. She once tried to make muffins with bleach while coping with feels.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

"Six murders, in an office building! Is it my birthday?"

John sighed, "You understand that most people don't get excited about murder, right?"

"Who cares this is perfect!" Sherlock chirped, "come on."

John rolled his eyes, "here we go again." John followed Sherlock as he marched right into the office building. Sherlock surveyed the scene, swiveled on his heel, and walked back out of the room.

"Sherlock," John complained, "you agreed that you would solve level 7 cases!"

"Already did," replied Sherlock, "it is totally obvious, six dead employes, all from the same area, six missing muffins from that tin-"

"You think that Innocent lady killed them?"

"Of course not! It was her daughter."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"She brought the muffins to work, but it was her daughter since the lady is Innocent. She also has a picture of her daughter on her desk."

"So the daughter is guilty?"

"Are you even listening to me? She is innocent!"

"Then why did she make poison muffins?"

"She made them because she is a Sherlockian."

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks after I wrote this story BoxOfScraps and I were watching Mythbusters. They were doing a Christmas special on how to keep trees healthy and were experimenting with different liquids. One was bleach. The Mythbusters started talking about how bleach is poisonous and kills all types of bacteria. We looked at each other and I gave her the 'what were you thinking' look.


End file.
